1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a negative electrode and a lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries have recently received more attention as a power source for small and portable electronic devices. As lithium secondary batteries include an organic electrolyte, they can have a discharge voltage that is at least twice as high as that of a conventional battery including an alkali aqueous solution. Thus, lithium secondary batteries have a higher energy density than conventional batteries.
Examples of a positive electrode active material for lithium secondary batteries include LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, and LiNi1-xCoxO2 where 0<x<1, each of which is an oxide that contains lithium and a transition metal and has a structure capable of intercalating lithium ions.
Examples of a negative electrode active material for lithium secondary batteries include various types of carbonaceous materials, such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, or hard carbon, having a structure capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions. However, demands for stability and high capacity have led to research into non-carbonaceous materials, such as Si, for use as negative electrode active materials. Although some non-carbonaceous materials have a capacity that is 10 times greater than that of graphite, non-carbonaceous materials used in the negative electrode can reduce the cycle life of a lithium secondary battery due to swelling and shrinking of the electrode during charging and discharging.